Due to miniaturization and high integration of a semiconductor device, a design and a manufacturing process are becoming more complicated. On the other hand, a charged particle beam device such as a scanning electron microscope is used for measurement and inspection of a fine semiconductor device pattern. The scanning electron microscope is a device that performs measurement and inspection using an image or the like obtained by scanning a focused electron beam on a sample. With the recent complication and miniaturization of the semiconductor device, demands for more measurement and inspection are intensified in a short period of time.
In order to perform many measurements or inspections in a short period of time, it is necessary to position the field of view (FOV) of the scanning electron microscope at high speed in a region including a measurement point and an inspection point. A deflector (hereinafter, also referred to as an image shift deflector), which deflects an electron beam so as to perform such a movement of the field of view, is known. In PTL 1, a charged particle beam device including an image shift deflector and an aberration corrector that corrects an aberration generated when an image is shifted in accordance with a moving amount of image shift is disclosed. In PTL 2, a charged particle beam device includes a control device that controls an optical system so that a landing angle (incident angle of the electron beam with respect to a sample) is vertical irrespective of an image shift amount, and a corrector for correcting an aberration of astigmatism or the like generating at that time.